


Campfire Stories

by TaurusianFangirl



Series: OC X Canon Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusianFangirl/pseuds/TaurusianFangirl
Summary: Sick'em suggests a fire when the trio makes camp, and Roadhog's feeling nostalgic.Prompt: Story





	

The fire was necessary for the two thinner junkers, considering they were huddled together, arms wrapped around each other, and the taller of the two’s teeth chattering away and creating some sort of white noise.

Sick’em originally came up with the idea for a fire when they made a camp again- they were in the Nevada desert and she had seen one too many western movies when she was a kid for there not to be a fire when they stopped for the night. She knew it would get a lot colder when the sun set, and as much as she wanted to be on a bed, she knew they wouldn’t be able to be seen without the police immediately getting involved.

Junkrat was the one that agreed immediately on the drive there and he was the one to light it when sunset had hit. Now, he was entirely curled up around her, the fire was warm on one side but his back was still practically freezing in the cool, dry air.

Roadhog came back from his sleeping bag with a blanket to put over them both, and they wrapped themselves completely and tightly so they could start making their own body heat work for them. He sat on the other side of the fire and watched his two lovers get cozy before looking up at the stars. He didn’t know why, but he was struck with a bit of homesickness.

Maybe it was the fact that the two across from him weren’t allowed to be children back at home, maybe it was the fact that this was his new normal. Either way, Mako had been hit with a sense of longing he hadn’t felt since the dust had settled from the explosion he helped cause, indirectly helping shape Jamison and Jessica. Sighing loud enough for the other two to hear, the largest junker looked at them before smiling softly under his gas mask.

“Would you like to hear a story?”

They looked between each other before nodding eagerly, getting comfy for what they expected to be something long but exciting. His smile widened as he got up and walked to sit beside them, knowing they’d listen as intently as they could.

“Well, once upon a time…”


End file.
